Chi Writes
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: It was a normal day in Tokyo, and Hideki left for college classes. Chi has the day off, and she wants to learn how to write from Sumomo. Rated T for safety. ONESHOT


**Chi Writes**

**A/N:** If you noticed in the Chobits series, most of the episodes contain Chi's name, and something she's going to do, or not do or whatever. This is my first time doing a Chobits fic…

"Okay, Chi, I'll be going now. You can stay here with Sumomo, since you're not going to work today," Hideki said happily.

The blonde android responded, "Take care of yourself."

Tokyo was just having one of those normal, regular days. It was Chi's day of at the bakery, since Mr. Ueda won't be there anyway. After Hideki left, Chi found a book he left on the floor.

"Hideki forgot one of his books, Sumomo," Chi said, showing it to the portable persocom.

"Oh! That's a writer's guide, Chi!" Sumomo cheerfully as always replied. "He doesn't have to take it to college, it's just a guide to help him in writing!"

"Writing…" Chi mumbled to herself. She opened the writer's guide and found contents on how to write persuasive, descriptive, and even thesis papers and essays.

"Do you want to learn how to write, Chi?" Sumomo asked. "I don't recall Hideki teaching you how to write…!"

"Yes. Can you teach me how to write to Hideki?" Chi asked back.

"Alright! First, you need paper and a pencil!" Sumomo jumped for joy. Chi walked looked in the small closet in the apartment, where Hideki kept almost everything. Chi found some paper and a pen, and dropped a few of Hideki's…yummies.

Chi took one of his "yummies" and held it up to little Sumomo. It was a suggestive photo of a woman in a suggestive position. "Can Chi write this?"

Sumomo had a blank expression on her face (kind of like this: OO). "No!!! That is a picture! You can draw or copy it, but not write it!!!"

Chi put down the magazine and sat down on the table, staring at the pen questionably.

"Okay! What kind of writing do you want to learn? Hiragana, Katakana, or English?" Sumomo asked.

"What kind of writing does Hideki do?"

"Uhh…" Sumomo thought about this for a moment and came up with an answer. "He writes in Hiragana! He also learned English as well!"

"En…glish?" Chi said, not knowing what this word was.

"You can write English for Hideki! First, you need to learn the English alphabet!" Sumomo then recited the 26 letters, and she showed Chi how to write them. Chi followed Sumomo, and it was a success.

"Hooray! You learned the alphabet!!!" Sumomo congratulated. She tooted a party horn and threw a small amount of confetti.

"What does Chi do now?"

"I can show you how to write your name!" Sumomo then took the pen out of Chi's hand, and wrote her name and Hideki's name. Chi took a little longer attempting to write her and Hideki's name, but after a few practice shots, it was a success as well.

"Yay! You wrote your name and Hideki's name!" Sumomo cheered. "We will now go on to write harder stuff!!!"

Sumomo throughout the day taught Chi punctuation marks, grammar, spelling, word structure, and even more. Chi then entered this information inside her, and practiced the day long to write.

"Yay! You have learned now how to write! Do you want to write something to Hideki?" Sumomo asked.

"Yes…I want to write to Hideki," Chi said softly. It was about one hour before Hideki would come home. She took out a new piece of paper, and began to write the following:

_Hideki, _

_I have learned to write from Sumomo. _ _She taught me a lot how to write! Hideki, I am the one just for you. I love you, and I wish to be with you all of my life. _

_Chi_

Sumomo crawled about the paper and read the note. "Great job! Show it to Hideki and he'll be very proud!!!"

Chi smiled, and set it on the table. An hour later, Hideki came home.

"I'm home," he said tiredly.

"Welcome home!" Sumomo and Chi said in unison.

"Hey…what's this?" Hideki took the piece of paper that Chi wrote on, and read it. He then looked up at Chi's face.

"Chi?"

"Oh, Chi…this is great! You learned how to write. And…I love you too." Hideki held Chi in his arms romantically, and Chi felt warm and soothed by him.

Sumomo jumped and pranced around happily. "Success! Hideki likes what he sees!!!"

Chi then let go of Hideki and held up one of his "yummy" magazines. He yelped. "Can Chi write this?"

"Noo! Remember what I told you this morning, Chi?" Sumomo jumped frantically from the table.

"No…Chi does not want to write the drawing," Chi opened the magazine, flipped through the pornographic photos, and came to an article that read, "How to Get Some". "Can Chi write this?"

Hideki yelped again. "No Chi! That's…aaahhh!"

Hideki fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

**-END-**

**A/N:** xP that sucked. Review please, I accept any kind.


End file.
